


Nix in Cracoviae

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: Lithuania studies Latin late into the night, and Poland wants him to unwind.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 21





	Nix in Cracoviae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 LietPol Secret Santa using the themes _laughter_ and _medieval._
> 
> Also the title means snow in Kraków in Latin. I think.

Lithuania rubbed his eyes, turning over another page. His eyelids grew heavy. His vision strained in the dimming candlelight. 

_Another conjugation…_ he told himself. He could get through another conjugation before heading back to sleep. 

“Liet, what on earth are you doing in here?” 

“Po!” Lithuania jumped, slamming the book shut. “I—what are _you_ doing here?” 

“Looking for _you_ ,” said Poland. A small candle illuminated his face. “It’s past midnight, and I didn’t roll on top of you in my sleep.” 

“Oh…I’m sorry, I should have told you.” 

Poland read the title in the spine of the book. “You’re studying Latin _again_?” 

“Ah.” Lithuania found himself blushing unexpectedly. “Yes.” 

“Don’t you already know Latin.” 

“Yes…sort of. It’s the most important language in government.” Lithuania frowned. “We’ve had our union for almost two years now, and it’s weaker than my Polish, especially when I try to speak it.” 

“That’s because we use Polish _every day_ , like now,” said Poland. “Also, my speaking Latin is terrible too.” 

“Really?” 

“Pfft, yes. Don’t ask me to say anything because I’ll forget it when we’re talking. Also—” Poland picked up the thick book and placed it back on the library shelf. “—you need to go to bed.” 

“I was reading that!” exclaimed Lithuania. 

“Well, you’re not anymore,” said Poland firmly. “You’re going to bed. I doubt you’re going to remember anything you read tonight.” 

With a resigned sigh, Lithuania stood up, the legs of the chair screeching against the stone floor. “I didn’t mean to stay here this long,” he said. “Just an hour.” 

“You always say that.” Poland held out his hand. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Lithuania blew out the small library’s candle. He briefly glanced out the window and paused. Aside from the small flicker of torches’ lights, it was completely black outside except for thick white snowflakes falling outside. 

“When did it start snowing?” said Lithuania. 

“I think some time after I went to sleep, but it’s been snowing since.” 

Torches flickered in the hallway and snow fell onto the courtyard, blanketing the cobblestones in at least four inches of white. Lithuania drew his coat around him and shuddered. 

“Wanna take a shortcut?” asked Poland. 

“Where?” 

Poland gestured to the courtyard. 

“Across the _snow_?” said Lithuania. “I don’t think that’s wise.” 

“What, it’s not like we could get sick.” Poland clung to Lithuania’s arm. “Liet, it’s a shorter waaay.” 

“We’ll get snow everywhere.” 

Poland rolled his eyes. “My God, you’re _so_ serious all the time.” 

“I thought it was against your rules to swear upon your God like that,” said Lithuania with a cold. 

“They’re called _The Commandments_ ,” said Poland. “And I haven’t been struck down by God yet.” He tugged on Lithuania’s hand. 

The two of them stepped down the stairs and headed across the courtyard. The snow had been falling for the past few hours. It reached their ankles. Lithuania pulled his cloak closer to him. 

“Liet, hey, can you hold on a second?” Poland said, pulling away from him. “I think I forgot something in the library.” 

“Sure, what are you do—?” 

Poland threw the snowball directly at Lithuania’s chest. 

“Hey!” 

_Whoosh!_ Poland threw another one at Lithuania’s face. 

“That’s not fair!” said Lithuania. He bent down to make his own snowball. 

“Give me time to make some!” Lithuania frantically gathered snow with his gloves as Poland pelted his body with multiple snowballs. 

“You’re too slow—!” 

Lithuania’s snowball shattered in a puff across Poland’s forehead. 

Poland sputtered and huffed, grabbing a small fistful of snow and shoving it down the back of Lithuania’s coat. Lithuania screeched. 

Poland laughed, a clear, high, beautiful sound echoing across the courtyard. 

But he just stood there, snow falling out of his hand. 

Lithuania launched himself onto Poland’s chest, pinning him down. 

“That’s unfair!” exclaimed Poland with a scowl. He wriggled underneath Lithuania’s touch. “Holding me down like this is cheating.” 

“Oh _now_ you’re concerned about cheating?” said Lithuania. “You shoved snow down my clothes.” 

“Your face was, like, so funny though,” said Poland, a sly smile on his face. “I forgot the last time I laughed that hard.” 

“Po, we’re going to wake the whole castle at this rate,” Lithuania said. 

“Psh, no we won’t, especially after _you_ screamed.” Poland kissed his nose. “And if they do, it’d be too cold for them to get out of bed.” 

Across the courtyard, two soldiers standing guard rolled their eyes. 

“Speaking of bed, we should retire,” said Lithuania. “We’ll oversleep the king’s audience in the morning.” 

“As if we learn anything from those anyway,” said Poland. He took Lithuania’s hand and pulled himself up, shaking the snow off of his cloak. 

“I’m inclined to agree,” Lithuania said. He squeezed Poland’s hand. “But it’ll be warm inside.” 


End file.
